Secrets to be Discovered
by Onceuponapenguincorn
Summary: This girl has to fight and remember what the hell is going on. She has some help, Henry Mills, but along the way she could discover some secrets and...feeling? Will a love story bloom or no?


The Night air was really foggy and t made it impossible to see anything. I should be scared but the only thing running through my head was 'wow cliché movie type of thing to do'.

I heard a noise from behind me but all I did was run faster. It shocked me that I was still running without any problem. I spoke to soon because next thing I know I fell and my head hit the ground first. The fall must have been pretty hard because next thing I know I am blacking out but before I was out I saw a shadow making their way above me.

I groaned holding my head while try to open my eyes and sit up. Right now I have to freaking clue where I was but all I cared about was getting my head to stop pounding.

"Rough night?" a voice from in front of me spoke. I still was trying to find out where I was but I was also try to see clearly. When my vision cleared I saw a blonde looking at me but that's not what I was wondering about.

I was in jail for what ever it is I did. I realized I still haven't answered blondie.

"I wish I could tell you but I have no memory of it." I was a bit harsh as I answered because this hasn't been the only time I had no memory of what had happen.

"Well some guy called saying there was a girl at the rabbit hole drinking up most of their stock." She said with a slight smirk on her face for what, I have no clue.

"What's with the creepy smirk on your face? Haven't you been able to bug some other poor innocent kid?" I said while still being plenty harsh.

She was about to say something when a kid that look around me age came walking in. He looked at blondie then back at me then back to blondie.

"This the girl that was causing trouble last night mom?" The strange boy asked blondie, who I guess his is mom. Must have gotten most of the fathers traits because not much of him looks like her.

Before blondie could respond a bunch of people walked in not even bother to look at blondie they just looked at me and stopped right in front of my cell. No one said anything, they just all stared at me Ike I was some kind of new thing to see. Which I guess I was but it doesn't make it angles creepy and annoying.

"Ok stop staring at me! I'm a human not an animal at a petting zoo. If you want to know what happened don't ask me because I have no clue. Sorry to disappoint but I have no memory of last night." I yelled at the group of people.

The lady in black hair and brown eyes spoke first out of everyone else in the group.

"We don't need you to tell us what happened last night because all of us were kind of there to see it. How do you expect some memory of last night."

"Before I tell you anything it would kind of be great to know who the hell I'm talking to." I was still waving staring at but I just beginners to ignore it.

"I'm the mayor, Regina Mills. These-" she pointed at blondie and some guy next to her. " are the sherif. That's all you need to know." She said with a little bit of a demanding tone. I guess that's why she's the mayor.

I just rolled my eyes and decided to be a bigger pain in their butts and just look at the boy who walked in first.

"You brown hair and brown eyes you saw this 'show' I put on last night? I mean I can't remember but I much now if it was any good." I said with a smirk forming on my face.

"The rabbit hole is drinking place but I never go there because I'm of age yet. Which is why I am surprised you were able to get in. " I again rolled my eyes at the boys comment.

"Look either your workers were stupid or I'm just that good at getting what i wants. I say both because I can be very convincing when I want to be." I replied back to the boy.

"Ok we want to get out of here before our Friday ends because most of us have plans we want to do. Now let ask ask our questions." The mayor told me but right when she was about to ask a question something she said stuck to me.

"Wait hold on today is a Friday?" I asked the large crowd.

"Today is June 26. Aka Friday." The young boy asked again. I would have replied back with something really harsh to the boy for always some who getting on my nerves but I couldn't.

"What the hell happen to May 5?" I said out loud but I meant to ask my self.

"You don't remember anything between May 5 to today?" Blondie asked me but I was to into thought to answer.

I laid back down but the only thing I could think about what ' what the hell happened that night I blacked out?

Ok that is the end of the first chapter but please comment. :) anything you guys have to say or ask I will try to answer.

So just to tell you this is a Henry love story. He is 17 almost 18 in this story.

The girl in the story had blonde hair and blue eyes And her name is Skylar King. She is 4'9 but she has this huge secret you guys have to guess what it is.. It may be kind of confusing but I promise I will try to make it worth your while.

Sorry for any mistakes

~Penguincorn


End file.
